Distribution
by tamia62
Summary: Une face cachée de Byakuya... light yaoi


Coucou chers lecteurs. Je ne suis pas auteur de fics Bleach (du moins pas encore ) mais je vous lis. Et j'ai découvert cette petite chose que j'ai trouvé toute mignonne du côté des fics anglophones. J'ai donc demandé l'autorisation à l'auteur, yaoi4dd1tc, de traduire son one-shoot.

Donc, voici voilà. Merci de reviewer pour l'auteur (et moi ! qui aie sué sang et eau pour la traduire (j'exagère peut-être un peu…)

**Distribution**

Byakuya fut réveillé par la chaleur des rayons du soleil transperçant son futon. Il grogna contre cette interférence dans son sommeil puis se réprimanda mentalement, s'assit, se réveillant comme chaque matin bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il était inacceptable pour le chef de clan des Kuchiki et le capitaine de la 6ème division du Gotei 13 de dormir jusqu'à midi comme le faisaient beaucoup d'autres shinigamis moins importants. Byakuya se glissa donc hors de ses couvertures chaudes à contre cœur et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir.

Après s'être habillé et avoir placé son kenseikan dans ses cheveux, il sortit dans l'air du matin. Outre le fait qu'il était 7h30, une demi-heure plus tard qu'à son habitude, rien ne semblait anormal dans son monde parfait ce matin. Son long manteau flottant derrière lui, il se dirigeait vers les bureaux de la 6ème division aussi impassible que toujours, se demandant s'il arriverait à traiter les paperasses déposées sur son bureau avant midi, heure à laquelle se montrerait son vice-capitaine, Renji Abarai, pour remplir ses obligations. Il savait que cela irriterait le jeune shinigami d'arriver face à un bureau submergé de dossiers tandis que Byakuya n'aurait plus rien à faire, et qu'il s'amuserait du comportement de l'homme aux cheveux rouges alors qu'il commencerait à griffonner.

« C'est presque un crime ! » s'écria Yachiru à l'attention des membres de l'association des femmes shinigamis dont elle était la présidente.

« Quoi donc » demanda Nanao, la vice présidente, et donc concernée par cette réaction soudaine.

« Garder cela privé », poursuivit la présidente, une sourire lubrique sur son visage qui ne s'accordait pas avec son apparence juvénile.

Elle tendit une photo et les femmes de l'association se penchèrent pour voir ce qui obsédait tant Yachiru.

Les réactions furent variées mais toutes réprimèrent de justesse un saignement de nez. De toutes les femmes rassemblées, seule Soifong ne semblait pas intéressée par le corps sculpté à moitié éclairé, les tatouages et les longs cheveux rouges étalés sur les draps blancs. Cependant toute l'assemblée reconnut la personne. Ce fut finalement Rangiku Matsumoto qui parla.

« C'est… Renji Abarai ? », dit-elle, sa voix légèrement plus aigue qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Oui ! », dit Yachiru, semblant ravie de la réaction.

« Comment as-tu eu cette photo ? » demanda Nanao d'une voix normale bien que ses joues étaient roses derrière ses lunettes.

« Secret professionnel, mais Nemu sait comment j'ai obtenu cela », dit Yachiru, plaçant sa main sur un tas de papiers posé sur son bureau. Baissant le regard, les autres femmes virent une pile de copies couleur du polaroid.

« Le bureau de développement technologique a cette merveilleuse machine qui peut copier les photos en autant d'exemplaires que l'on veut. Ceci devrait suffire pour la répandre dans tout le Seireitei. »

« Um… Puis-je demander pourquoi ? », interrogea Isane, rougissant furieusement.

Le joli visage de Yachiru prit un air meurtrier.

« Parce que, comme je le disais, c'est presque un crime de garder une telle chose secrète. C'est pour le bien du Seireitei. »

Personne ne contredit la présidente et chacune prit un large tas des copies.

« Commencez par en mettre dans tous les papiers des capitaines et vice-capitaines, y compris les vôtres. 

Comme ça nul ne sera d'où ça vient. »

Suivant ses instructions, la réunion de l'association des femmes shinigamis se termina, leur mission comprise.

Il était environs 11h30 et Byuakya avait pratiquement fini tout ses dossiers de la journée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un tas aussi prit-il le dossier du dessus et le regarda. C'était une demande pour assigner des membres de le 6ème division à des missions dans le monde réel. Byakuya désigna rapidement plusieurs hommes qu'il jugea compétents et nota leurs noms de son élégante écriture, son pinceau glissant gracieusement sur la feuille. Il la plaça ensuite sur la pile des papiers terminés de l'autre côté de son bureau et prit le suivant. Il s'agissait de deux feuilles agrafées ensembles.

Voyant sur le dessus de la page **Information Urgente **inscrit en lettres roses, il l'ignora presque considérant que son vice-capitaine pourrait s'en charger. Malgré tout curieux, il regarda la seconde page et lâcha un cri étouffé Une photographie couleur de Renji était imprimée sur la page, une photographie que Byakuya reconnut.

_Comment… Cela provient de ma collection personnelle de photos !_

Il reconnut la pose de la personne, l'appareil créant un peu d'ombres en bas de la photo, coupant l'intensité des tatouages noirs qui, Byakuya le savait, descendaient plus bas. Les muscles fermes mis en valeur par l'ombre et les lignes des tatouages. Les longs cheveux rouges étalés sur les draps comme un amant après l'amour. Oui, c'était sa photographie, prise quelques mois plus tôt tandis qu'un Renji ignorant dormait.

Byakuya se sentit rougir tandis que ses yeux suivaient les lignes des muscles mais il força son esprit à revenir sur la situation actuelle. Quelqu'un dans le Seireitei avait pris une photographie de sa collection personnelle et, par conséquent, savait que c'était la sienne. Quelqu'un dans le Seireitei savait à présent qu'il avait une attirance de longue date pour son vice-capitaine. Quelqu'un dans le Seireitei voulait mourir !

Il retourna le document, le posant sur son bureau, essayant de contrôler ses émotions, de les forcer à rester sous son masque impassible. C'est alors qu'il nota l'inscription sur le dos de la photo.

**Regardez vos dossiers la semaine prochaine pour en découvrir davantage !**

Ceci. Ne. Se. Produira. Pas. Byakuya s'assurerait de cela.

Il se dirigea vers la porte du bureau, l'ouvrant à la volée, et percuta presque son vice-capitaine qui arborait une mine bien reposée et indolante.

« Eh, Capitaine », commença Renji, en traînant ses mots. Puis il rencontra les yeux de son supérieur. Voyant la mort et le feu briller dans le regard gris habituellement glacial, il eut un mouvement de recul.

« Capitaine ? Qu'y a t-il ? »

La douleur que Byakuya avait ressenti disparut lorsqu'il avisa l'expression troublée de son vice-capitaine. L'adorable inquiétude qui lui faisait froncer ses sourcils, ses yeux ambres qui croisaient les siens. Avoir eu cette photographie sous les yeux fut presque trop pour Byakuya. Il n'avait jamais autant eu envie d'embrasser ces lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, de glisser sa main sur la peau douce de sa joue et de l'entremêler à ses cheveux rouges.

« Attendez capitaine », appela Renji, son ton et son reiatsu exprimant sa confusion.

Byakuya se retourna vers Renji, réfléchissant soudainement. Il savait quelles conséquences pouvait avoir cette photographie. La vision d'une centaines d'admiratrices essayant de lui voler son Renji l'envahit. Se reprenant, il se dirigea vers son vice-capitaine, sachant ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

Avant que le front de Renji ne se détente d'entendre la réponse de son capitaine, avant qu'il ne puisse refermer sa bouche de l'avoir appeler, Byakuya agit. Pressant ses lèvres contre celles de Renji, il emprisonna sa bouche de sa langue exploratrice, ne s'inquiétant pas d'être patient ou doux. Sa main trouva la nuque de Renji, ses doigts rencontrèrent les doux cheveux attachés en queue de cheval. Renji resta droit pendant un moment, un manque de reaction qui inquiéta Byakuya, avant que ses bras ne l'encerclent, pressant son capitaine contre lui.

Leurs langues bataillèrent bravement jusqu'à ce que Byakuya ne se rende et laisse Renji explorer sa bouche, le laissant le presser contre ses formes musclées telles qu' exposées à la photographie. Finalement, Byakuya réalisa où ils se trouvaient, dans un couloir des bureaux de la sixième division. Il stoppa le baiser aussi rapidement qu'il le put pour ne pas paraître réticent, les joues rouges.

Avant qu'il ne puisse donner un mot d'explication à Renji, l'homme aux cheveux rouge saisit son bras et le poussa à travers la porte de leur bureau restée ouverte. La claquant, il la ferma à clé et Renji coinça Byakuya contre le bois avec son corps, reprenant sa bouche encore une fois. Quand le baiser s'acheva, Renji laissa à Byakuya un moment pour qu'il puisse reprendre son souffle.

« C'est à propos de cette photo que l'association des femmes shinigami a distribuée ? », demanda Renji, se délectant de l'expression de surprise de son capitaine.

Byakuya leva un sourcil. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'intuition faisait partie des meilleures qualités de son vice-capitaine.

« J'en ai déjà trouvé un paquet dispersé sur ma route », continua Renji, donnant une courte explication au fait qu'il était au courant.

Il soupira, retenant toujours Byakuya contre la porte.

« La prochaine fois que vous voudrez prendre des photos coquines de moi capitaine, pourquoi ne pas vous assurer que je dors vraiment ? »

Il réprima le cri de surprise de Byakuya avec sa bouche, rattrapant le temps perdu avec passion.


End file.
